Young Parenting
by Sandra Pen
Summary: Axel comes from a noisy household, why would he want to date some kid who has a little brother to watch when he can just go home and be with kids? Roxas has other ideas; that involve Axel and Sora. AkuRoku and little Sora
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I cannot believe I have just written over 7,000 words of Kingdom Hearts AU WTF. **

**I couldn't get rid of this idea. So yeah. Its ongoing. Though I don't know when I'll update again. Soon, I say! Soon! thought I'm not sure if it'll be 7,000 words again. Holy crap!**

**Warnings:Cussing mostly, Destroying Sora's personality, Asshole Axel, and Leon's feet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas smiled tiredly as he handed the Hispanic lady his ID; smiling warmly at her as she eyed him suspiciously. She must've been new, he had never seen her before. She kept her black eyes intently on him before finally asking."You're Sora's…Brother?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. "He's a late in life child." He said quickly; hands itching to dive into his baby brother's beautiful brunette hair.

The woman turned to the other woman who was playing freeze with a group of four year olds. "Melina!" the woman looked up.

"You know him?" Melina nodded, "Yeah, he picks up Sora everyday. Parents still on that world trip Roxas?" she asked with a smile.

Roxas nodded before peering over the barrier at a fat brunette two year old that was currently hopping up and down vigorously-tears in his crystal blue eyes.

"Woxas! Woxas!" the child cried, and the woman caved. She reluctantly released the gate and allowed the child to run into his older brother's arms. Sora pushed away Roxas' clasping arms and laid a sloppy open mouthed kiss onto Roxas' cheek. Roxas absentmindedly ran his fingers through Sora's messy mane; ignoring the saliva running down his cheek. "How was school today?" he asked standing-Sora still in his arms.

"Good!" Sora stated before busying himself with waving at Melina and the new intern as Roxas carried him through the glass door to his Volkswagen. He buckled Sora into his car seat moved to the front. He adjusted his mirror and plugged the car-which growled to life.

"Vroom!" Sora announced clapping before giggling madly. Roxas turned and grinned at him as he pulled out and headed for the Publix closest to his home.

Mom had called him earlier in the day saying she had replenished his checking account. Good; he could stop feeding Sora take out every night and actually buy food for them. It had taken her long enough to realize "I need to feed my kid" and add more money. She never added enough for the month though; which pissed him off.

Roxas drove slowly and carefully-like he had learned in the beginning of becoming Sora's caretaker-into the Publix parking lot. Sora immediately began to wiggle excitedly in his seat; vaguely remembering what the large green letters meant. "Calm down." Roxas murmured shutting the engine off and unbuckling himself. He was excited too-but for a different reason-Roxas loved pissing his mom off. He knew she would look at the checking account at the end of the week and get so pissed that it was almost empty. She'd then call and bitch at him and he'd explain that he was just getting groceries for the next few weeks. He didn't even know why she called, it wasn't like she cared.

He didn't tell her he was feeding Cloud(His older brother), Pence(who ate like a pig), Ollie(Olette if you wanna be a dick and use her full name), Leon (Cloud's roommate) and Hayner(who also ate like a pig) every night as well. No sir.

Roxas allowed Sora to drag him into the Publix by the hand-stopping to weight himself (A hefty 35 pounds)-before dragging Roxas right to the nice old man in the bakery who always handed out cookies.

"Cookie!" Sora demanded the old man; who smiled warmly.

"What do you say first Sora?" Roxas said softly.

"Pwease?" Sora reached out and much to his satisfaction the old man placed a m&m cookie in his palms. The old man then looked up at Roxas-eyebrow raised.

"You want a cookie son?" he asked in a serious tone.

Roxas laughed and waved his hand. "No thank you." He proceeded to drag Sora back to the entrance and grabbed a buggie. He settled Sora in the seat and clasped the buckle over his tiny lap. Roxas began to create sputtering noises and zoomed the buggie around a few times before zooming to the produce to pick up baby carrots and various vegatables.

"Salad?" Roxas asked holding up a head of lettuce. Sora stuck out his tongue. "No!"

"Sorry kid." He placed it in the car beside a tomato and began zooming into a new aisle.

Ah, how he loved the snack food aisle. How convenient it was to just hand Sora a cheez-it and have five minutes of silence while he concentrated on LOST. Roxas grabbed several different brands-white chedder, original, jalapeño- and threw them all into the cart. Sora was busying himself with a strand of hair so he could focus on his snack food.

Cloud loved Twinkies- a couple boxes of Twinkies went into the cart. Hayner loved those really expensive zebra snack cakes-those went in. Along with Ollie's favorite, Pence's, about a dozen of Roxas' favorite Doritos and Sora's Disney fruit snacks that he loved so very much.

It wasn't that Roxas liked upsetting his mom. He loved her very much. But ever since she remarried she had been a bitch. Roxas and Cloud's mother came from a wealthy family, and as soon as Grandmother and Grandfather died she had inherited a pretty penny and completely changed. She divorced their father-a blackjack dealer on the weekends and a mechanic during the week-to marry a man she only knew for about two months. At the time Cloud was eighteen and was more concerned about his freedom than whatever mom did. Roxas was fifteen and felt for his Dad-who never even saw it coming. Roxas for a while, hated his mother, and hated her even more when she came back from the week long honey-moon announcing she was nine weeks pregnant.

She didn't seem very excited, and neither did her new husband. Mom didn't realize that just because you were over thirty-five didn't mean you couldn't get pregnant. Nine months later she popped out a brunette baby that she named "Sora".

Roxas hated the kid immediately, the little prick was moving in on his mom and she would pay even less attention to him than normal. He hated his mom, he hated his new "Dad" and he hated Grandma and Grandpa for dying six months between each other. If they were still alive, Sora wouldn't be here, Mom and Dad would still be together and he could go on with his happy teenage life.

What was even worse was that Mom didn't seem to want anything to do with Sora either. Neither did Sora's dad or anybody. She fed him when he cried and all that other stuff, but she would complain and tell the infant how annoying he was. There would be times when Sora would not stop crying. His mom would roll her eyes and say that he was fussy and some babies just don't shut up. She never held Sora unless she absolutely had to. At one point Roxas caught his mother calling Sora "it".

Roxas asked his father if his mother was as nasty to Cloud and him when they were babies. Dad shook his head and continued working on Roxas' new-old Volkswagen golf.

"Nope. That damn money is just getting to her pretty little head. An' don't tell me she hasn't gotten some work done Roxas."

Finally one night Roxas awoke to the sound of screaming. It was Sora-again. Roxas sat up and growled; his mother and her new husband had gone out that night-leaving Roxas in charge of the baby. According to her all he had to do was change and feed him; she had handled everything else. For the second time that night Roxas stormed into the blue walled nursery to pick up a screaming mass of flailing limbs and spit.

"Shut up." He repeated for the hundredth time that night. He rocked Sora gently-but the screaming persisted.

"Can you just not shut up for a min-ew the fuck is that smell?!" he hissed as the stench of bodily odor wafted through the air spelunking his nostrils with its nastiness. He flipped Sora over and pulled back the plastic cotton of his diaper. No, he hadn't wet himself. Roxas flipped him over again and headed to the kitchen for a bottle.

After mixing the formula and heating it a little he held it up to Sora's lips. Sora continued flailing-ignoring the bottle.

"Damn it! I just fucking wasted formula on you!" he growled slamming the bottle down. "Little fucker…"

There was still that putrid disgusting smell wafting from the child. Roxas held up Sora-still wailing- and began sniffing. Hunting for that atrocious odor, weren't babies supposed to smell good? Finally Roxas realized why Sora smelled so bad.

His mother had forgotten to wash her own baby. Roxas realized this standing in his pajamas with a screaming infant wiggling in his arms. He had been so angry that he hadn't noticed all night. But Sora should've been bathed a long time ago. In fact, Roxas didn't think Sora had been bathed for atleast three days-it was that rotten of a smell. His mother cared so little about the child that she hadn't even bothered washing him. Roxas held Sora to his chest and murmured to him. After Sora stopped and began cooing and spitting in his ear, Roxas took the child to the sink to be washed. His heart was heavy and he talked softly the rest of the night to Sora. Tomorrow he would call his brother.

Something had to be done.

After such an event, Roxas matured a decade and his primary concern was his little brother. When he wasn't at school he was with Sora. His mother became more and more distant as Roxas became more and more hands on. His friends thankfully didn't mind Sora tagging along. Sora-when he was satisified-was quiet and entertained himself. The other difference was the baby seat in the back the Hayner's van and going up and down stairs with an umbrella stroller. Hayner was kind of a screwball and cussed like a sailor but that wasn't too much of an issue. Olette was too into the maternal end of it that she begged Roxas to let her babysit Sora. Pence loved introducing the kid to new food. They even got a kick out of giving a lemon slice to Sora and watching how big his eyes got when he put it in his mouth. Roxas hung with a pretty tame group of kids most of his life; he never smoked pot or drank. He normally didn't go to parties and was good in school. It was mostly because most nights he couldn't go out. It was too late for Sora to be out.

By his High school graduation, Roxas almost controlled every aspect of Sora's life. He got Cloud to drop Sora off at daycare in the morning, and Roxas picked him up on the way home from classes. He fed Sora, bathed Sora, put Sora to bed, and repeated daily. He never had any kind of regret for doing it; in fact, he felt blessed. He had been the one to see Sora stand up, and walk, he had heard Sora's first word ("Shit" heard from Hayner). His mother's only involvement was placing money in an account for Roxas to use for expenses.

After graduation, his mother announced she was going on a second honeymoon with her husband and leaving Sora behind. It was a trip around the word. She would visit all the continents(Besides Antartica) and lots of countries and it would be soooo romantic and disgusting your-parents-having-sex-ew. She originally intended to hire a nanny, but Roxas said he could watch Sora, who was now two-almost three-. Besides, Roxas didn't want some stranger watching Sora. Someone who nothing about Sora and his mood swings or what he was allergic to. Roxas had a lot of practice being a single teenage parent; the only difference was that he'd have to find a place to stay in the mean time.

So Roxas ended up living with his older brother and his roommate. Cloud was kind enough to give him and Sora a bed. But enough of an asshole to make Roxas do dishes and do grocery shopping. Cloud's roommate was nice enough; his name was Squa-Leon and he liked watching Sora-it made him okay in Roxas' book. Leon and Cloud both handled rent and electricity and all that crap, and Roxas handled food and daycare. Recently his Mother had filled up his account less and less often; Roxas knew he'd have to get a job just to do his share for Cloud and Leon. They counted on him, and most importantly, Sora did.

Every night, Hayner, Ollie, and Pence came over to eat with him and his brothers (Sora and Cloud) and his brother's roommate. It was wasting his mom's money, and he loved every minute of it.

After filling the cart to the brim with groceries and several melt downs on Sora's part later, Roxas finally approached the counter of an elderly cashier with a kind smile. Standing alittle ways by her was the bag boy. He was young-something that caught Roxas off guard. Wasn't Publix an old people's work place?  
"Hey Roxas." She greeted-he came in enough for her to recognize him.

"Hello . You look nice today." He commented; Sora waved excitedly at Mildred the cashier and her new bag boy.

She beamed and began ringing up items Roxas stacked on the conveyer belt, then sliding the items down the sloped end of the cashier to be bagged.

"Ho Shit kid! You go enough cheez-its there?" The bag boy remarked, red eyebrows raised.

"Axel!" Mildred scolded. The grocer smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Not in front of customer!"

Roxas waved it off. "No big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Axel", the bag boy looked over at Sora who was staring at him intently. "Sora eh? Cute kid. Yours?"

Roxas smiled, "No. My little brother." He didn't feel like he looked old enough to be able to have a three year old. If he did, ew.

"Oh." Axel began stacking items into the bags. He watched Roxas intently; the kid seemed to have no issue dragging around this brat around. Whenever his mom made him drag his many brothers and sisters around he hated it.

After Roxas paid he chatted some with Mildred before moving to push the cart.

"Need help loading those in your car?" Axel blurted. 'What am I doing? What am I doing?!'

Roxas looked over and smiled, "Sure." Axel meekly came over and took hold of the cart and pushed towards the door.

Axel was tall, he towered over Roxas-no surprise; Roxas inherited his mom's height. He didn't look like he should've been working at a Publix. He had a disturbing mane of fire truck red hair that protruded from his scalp in what Roxas could only describe as spikes. His eyes were green and Roxas wondered if he was Irish. He was used to old people working at Publix, but it was refreshing to see someone his age there.

"So did you just get hired?" Axel raised his eyebrows and looked down at him. "Yeah. Part time y'know?"

"Yeah. You going to school?"

"Hallow Bastion Community. You?"

Roxas shrugged, "I'm going to TTU."

"Rich kid school." Axel murmured more to himself. Roxas took looked up and scowled at him. "I got in on scholarship actually." He said rather offended.

"Cool. I wish I was that smart." Axel didn't seem to notice.

Roxas shrugged, "I had a lot of time to study you know?"

Axel nodded and came to a halt at a Volkswagon golf that blinked. They chatted absentmindedly as he helped Roxas load bag after bag of groceries into the trunk. Sora was singing a jumbled mixture of show tunes he had heard and Roxas laughed and sang along. Axel simply watched in amazement at the blonde haired kid who seemed to have no issue with making an ass out of himself in a Publix Parking Lot.

The kid was short, not ridiculously short but shorter than him. He was blessed with cornflower blonde cow lick hair with fringy bangs framing his narrow face. His mouth was spread wide across his face and his nose reminded Axel of a ski jump. His eyes were an incredible deep blue with flecks of cerulean, and his eyes seemed to smile. He was happy obviously, ridiculously happy. His arms and legs were long which compensated for his short torso. He was dressed in baggy paint stained jeans and a wife beater with a jacket over all of it. His clothes hung off of him in an almost humorous manner and it made Axel smile just from looking at the kid.

When the last bag was placed Roxas removed Sora from the seat and clutched him at his waist and thanked Axel.

"Can I have your number?" Axel asked blankly, not sure what he was doing exactly, fuck, the kid was cute. There may be an off chance that he was gay(he was pretty enough) and would accept. Roxas stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Sure. Give me your phone." Surprised that he had actually won the number, he pulled his phone from his apron and allowed Roxas to punch the number in, and received it again a moment later.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly grinning down at the name. Roxas… Hmm…

"Yours?" Roxas asked pulling out his cell phone and handing it to Axel. An iphone? Nice. Kid comes from money.

Axel attempted to enter the number before giving it up and handing it to Roxas for him to punch it in as he said it aloud. Screw iphones.

After the exchange Roxas smiled shyly and went to his car to strap Sora in. Axel waved at Roxas and robotically took the cart and rolled it back up to the store. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

Roxas: 121 Twilight Avenue Apartments Psswrd:990 Rm:415 Come by 4 dnnr Axle. ~Roxas

Axel smiled and slipped his phone back in his pocket. People always spelled his name wrong.

* * *

"Roxas is home." Cloud stated peering down at the Golf pulling into a space. Leon looked up from his place on the couch-controller in hand- "He probably has a million groceries. We should help him unload them. Right Cloud?" even though he knew the answer.

Cloud pulled back the curtain and shook his head. "He doesn't need help." He murmured settling on the couch. Leon leaned back alittle-flipping through several channels-before handing the controller to Cloud. He couldn't take the guilt. "I'm helping him." He murmured.

"Seriously, he doesn't need help." Cloud mumbled now flipping through the same channels Leon had before.

"No you just don't want to feel guilty for not helping him. So you're telling yourself that." Leon explained opening the front door.

"I just want him to build muscle. Like these guns." Cloud held up his arm and pulled his sleeve back. He then flexed and his muscle protruded slightly.

"Oh yes I'm writhing." Leon rolled his eyes and began down the stairs only to meet up with Roxas on the second flight-Sora on his waist and several bags in another hand.

"Need help?" Leon smirked and waved at Sora who was waving frantically at him.

"Yes. Take him." Roxas shoved Sora into Leon's arms and turned to go back to the car. "Damn apartment and no elevator."

Leon shifted Sora awkwardly and kept his gaze to the floor as blue eyes bored into him. Sora liked to stare at people, and Leon did not. "So uh, how was school Sor?" he asked smiling at the steps he walked up.

Sora didn't answer, and simply begin running wet sticky fingers through Leon's thick brown hair-pulling the strands.

"Hair!" Sora stated stroking faster in excitement at the discovery.

"Ow, yes. Thank you." Leon opened the door and set Sora on the tile. Cloud looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Hey squirt."

"Cloud!" Sora screeched running towards the couch-clunking his head on the arm rest in the process.

"Watch out kid!" Cloud reached over the rest to pick up a confused Sora-rubbing his forehead.

After ten more minutes Roxas finally treaded up the stairs. In each of his hands ten grocery bags. He plopped them all at the front door.  
"Leon, start unpacking. You too Cloud."

Cloud pretended to busy himself with wiping the chocolate off Sora's face and Leon went to empty bags as Roxas made his second trip-grumbling.

* * *

"Axel! Axel! Why is the sky blue?"

"Because it's God's favorite color."

"But why?"

"Because he just likes it."

"But whhhhy?"

"Because he liked how the sky looks."

"But if there was no sky when God created the earth how would he know that-"

"Ask Reno I don't fucking know!"

"Axel!"

Axel hung his apron on its respectable hook and turned to his mother-a skinny woman with mad red hair and angry green eyes. She was standing over a stove tending to what looked like a sizzling sausage for dinner.

"Don't be talkin to Astrid that way ya hear! I can still whip ya!" she threatened in a clipped voice.

"Chill woman!" Axel growled.

"Axel.." she glowered at him.

Axel waved it off and shoved Astrid out of the way. "I'm going to bed."

"Got homework?"

"I'll get it done!" he griped grabbing the string in hallway and pulling the attic stairs down. He climbed up-yelled at Astrid to pull up the latter and locked the latched-his own personal touch.

His room had originally been the attic until him and Dad remodeled it into a bedroom. All of the kids wanted it as a bedroom. But Axel got it because he actually built the god damn thing. And thank god. If he hadn't been able to get away from his five brothers and sisters he would've set someone on fire already. He pulled off his pants and flopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling above. He was hot and sweating horribly. Damn walk home.

Below he could hear Astrid greet his three brothers coming home from Middle School. He heard a crash and Mom's yelling. Slowly he closed his eyes, willing away the sound of his family.

After twenty minutes, he sighed and rolled onto his belly and reached under his bed for his text books. He supposed getting it done early would be best. He opened up his text book and fished paper out of his page. He had settled well enough when he heard a fist slamming into his door.

"Axel!"

"What?!"

"Dinner!"

"What are we having?" he yelled.

"Saur Kraut and sausage." Noooo thank you. He loved Saur Kraut to death but not more than twice a week. Time for drastic measures.

Hmm. He grabbed he phone from his nightstand and shuffled through the text messages again. There it was! That one from, Roxanne? Roxas! That's right… Weird name.

"Ma! I'm going out tonight!" he bellowed reached over and grabbing his pants.

"Why?" she bellowed back.

"Because!"

"With who?"

Was he twelve? Seriously Ma cut the damn umbilical cord.

"You know my pot head friends."

"Axel!" she begin yelling in German and Axel groaned. "I'm just going for dinner. Sheesh." He said loudly getting dressed and grabbing his hoodie and pulling it over his head. He went back to his phone and looked over the address that "Roxas" gave him in the text.

Not too far from here….

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes to a pair a forest green irises watching him intently. Roxas squeaked.

"Ollie! You scared me!"

"Sorry!" she smiled and stood back. "It's just… You sleep with your eyes open." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and Roxas rolled his eyes. Girls.

"Do not!" he replied rubbing his eyes. How long was he asleep? Olette "Ollie" giggled and blushed. Roxas watched her for a moment before shaking his head again.  
"When did you get here?"

"O-oh! About an hour ago. Cloud said you'd been asleep about an hour when we showed up."

Roxas rubbed his head and turned to his left scanning the bed for Sora's small body to be lying next to him. Instant panic made his stomach rise into his throat; Sora was not there.

Olette seemed to pick up the uneasiness, "Oh! Sora is playing wii sports with Cloud and Hayner. It's pretty funny to watch." She left with a wave of her hand and Roxas let out a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and again and decided to start dinner.

The sight of Cloud trying to position the already awkward Wiimote into Sora's tiny hands was funny enough, but to watch that every time Sora swung the "bat", not only did he miss, but the Wiimote flew from his hands and right into contact with the TV. Pence settled for laughing his ass off, causing Sora in turn to laugh manically and Hayner settled for scowling and grumbling at Cloud for letting the child play.

"Roxas! You're alive!" Pence called from the couch as he watched a disheveled Roxas emerge from his room. Roxas looked over up him with still sleepy blue eyes and smiled wearily.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

Pence grinned and pointed to a box of rice krispies lying on the floor; surrounded by cobalt blue wrappers. "Already ate it. Though I could go for some mozzarella sticks to go with it."

Hayner punched the air, "Yeah! Mozzarella sticks!"

"Okay. Okay. Leon can you help me?"

Leon looked at Cloud-who was once again repositioning the Wiimote in Sora's hand- and shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

"Damn. Nice place." Axel murmured to himself and as he stood in front of Room Number 415. It was all the way on the end of the hall and from behind the white washed door he could hear a loud TV and several voices talking. Damn, did this Roxas kid invite everyone to his house? Axel paused-his hand hovering over the door getting ready to knock- for all he knew, this kid could be a serial murderer.

Axel snorted-yeah right paranoia, he's too damn short to be one. Axel rapped loudly on the door. The voices behind it faltered and he heard a lock click and the door opened-releasing the wafting scent of something baking.

"Hello?" A chocolate eyed blonde opened the door- a few curious faces peeked from behind him.

"Um hi, I'm Axel."

"Hayner. Are you selling shit?"

"Hayner! Not in front of Sora!" a tenor voice called from another room in the apartment. Blonde spikes peeked out from a hidden doorway and called, "It's okay. I said he could come over."

Hayner studied Axel-who smiled nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea; he didn't even know the kid.

"Who the hel-heck is he?" Hayner called to the voice Axel assumed as Roxas from the Publix.

"A bag-boy at Publix. Chill out, it isn't your apartment."

Hayner rolled his eyes and glared at Axel, "Try anything and I'll shoot you. I'm part Italian you know." Hayner stood aside allowing Axel to creep in.

"Really? I'm a Viking." Axel replied smoothly before walking in and standing awkwardly. He could now see Roxas-who was holding a stack of paper plates- and a brunette man behind him. Roxas looked at him curiously before smiling. "Hey again. Sit wherever. Cloud-" he pointed to a man who was obviously Roxas' brother, with matching blue eyes and oddly protruding corn flower hair. "Is teaching Sora how to play wiisports."

Sora? Oh right the brat that Roxas was carting around. Axel turned and looked down at a pair of curious blue eyes that were studying him intently. Axel tilted his head and waved at the child-kneeling alittle.

"Hey, Sora." Good god, that whole damn reason he left his own house was to get away from kids. .. Sora lips rose into a smile and he began stretching his hands upward. "Up!" he stated hopping frantically.

Axel studied the frantic child intently. Sora looked about three, with large bright blue eyes and chocolate hair that stuck up everywhere. Thick lashes encircled those eyes and make the child even more striking. He was had a warm round face-with rice krispy stuck to it- and a fat tummy and body. A green eyed brunette leaned beside him.

"He's cute isn't he? I think he looks mostly like Roxas."

Axel scratched his nose and turned to the brunette girl beside him with a friendly smile, "Yeah, Roxas is babysitting him or something?"

The brunette looked up and grinned. "Yeah Roxas? Are you still technically babysitting Sora?"

The chocolate eyed blonde, "Hayner" called from his place on the couch. "Or are you actually his Dad now?" several of them laughed.

Roxas peeked out from the kitchen again, annoyance in his ocean blue eyes. "No, I am not. I'm just watching him until Mom gets back."

Cloud snorted, "Quit pretending Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen.

Axel-thoroughly confused- sat on the couch and watched with little interest at the little Mii hitting tennis balls. So Roxas wasn't just babysitting the kid? Where was his mom? He looked over at Sora who was watching the TV with such an intensity. He looked over to the kitchen again and saw Roxas' lithe frame scrubbing on a plate and a scar faced brunette man beside him pouring beverages.

So there was Roxas-1 person, Sora-a quarter of a person, two other blondes, and three brunettes. Six and a quarter of people.

Holy shit. How did they all fit in here? He had five other brothers and sisters in their two story house and it was still cramped.

He leaned over the couch looking towards the kitchen. "Hey Roxas?"

The blonde looked from his plate and smiled meekly. "Yes?"

"Do you all live here?"

Roxas opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Hayner.

"Ofcourse not dumbass."

"Hayner!" Roxas hissed.

"I didn't ask you butthead." Axel replied-his voice on edge.

Hayner stared at him. "The fuck did you just say?"

A plate was thrown across the room like a Frisbee, colliding with Hayner's left cheek.

"Ow! Rox what was that for?!"

"Don't cuss in front of Sora! I tell you that every f-u-c-k-ing day! You're such a dumb-a-s-s!"

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roxas was censoring himself! Ho shit, this kid was serious. He grinned; this little blonde haired fucker sounded like his mom. Ho shit that was gross.

Pence looked over at him worriedly as he watched Axel half choke half laugh on his rice krispy treat.

"Hey man, you okay?"  
Axel wiped his mouth of the sticky rice nodded. "Yeah fine."

A loud beeping came from the kitchen and the scar faced brunette stuck his face out of the doorway.

"Dinners ready."

* * *

Just like at Axel's own home, it was like sowing the hogs when it came to food. Hands grabbing as many of the still cooking cheese sticks they could without burning themselves. Roxas had bombarded his way through and with two plates and was stacking them onto them. Axel was thankful for how he towered over all of them except for Cloud and Leon, the scar faced brunette. He could reach a long arm through the group of squirming bodies and hands and grab a good pile of them at once. He did this several times before becoming satisfied at about twenty sticks and went to locate marinara sauce. Settled his plate besides Roxas and Sora's and watched with interest as Roxas squeezed blue cheese dressing onto his paper plate.

"You don't like marinara sauce?" he inquired as Roxas set down the bottle. Roxas scrunched up his nose and shook his head-resembling a mouse.

"Nope. Try the blue cheese it's amazing with the mozzarella sticks." Roxas smiled shyly at him and walked off to find Sora. Axel looked at the bottle for a moment before shaking his head. Uh, yuck.

When he resettled in the living room-sitting on the floor- he saw Hayner flipping lazily through the channels.

"Dam-darn, there's like eff-in nothing to watch." He flipped it a few more times before Olette grabbed it from him.

"Here. I like this show." She explained putting the remote on her lap and smiling. Axel studied it before recalling the name.

"Bad Girls Club"

In short, it was a show about violent whores all living in a house together who have sex and get shit faced in clubs... And fight. And that was the show.

Currently one of them was giving an unsuspecting man a lap dance in her drunken euphoria. Suddenly the channel changed onto a Hallmark movie. Axel looked up to see Roxas frowning intently with the remote in his hands, and Olette looking annoyed.

"Sora can't watch that. Sorry."

Axel shrugged. Most of the channels at home were blocked because of his brothers and sisters. No big deal.

Hayner didn't think so.

"Ugh! What CAN we watch!?"

Roxas gave him a dirty look and throw the remote back into his face.

"Just not gross crap."

"But that's all the good shows!" Pence challenged.

"This is Leon's and my apartment, and that is our TV, we don't want to watch guys that aren't us getting laid and drunk. So just deal with it okay?" Cloud said loudly over Roxas and Pence's arguing. Pence rolled his eyes and Axel simply watched.

This kid was serious. And this was way too awkward and weird for Axel's liking; matter how cute and sexy Roxas was.

After dinner Axel announced that he needed to get along back home.

"Thanks for coming. You can come over anytime." Roxas said smiling as he held a passed out Sora on his hip.

"Thanks." No fucking thank you weird kid. Axel smiled awkwardly and tried not to leave too quickly.

As soon as the door was shut, Axel sped down the hallway to the entrance. No way in hell was he ever going over to "Roxas'" place again. The whole point of going over there was to get some peace, and to not have to eat Sausage and Saur Kraut three days in a whole week. Though the food was good, those people were loud and obnoxious and Roxas was just…Weird.

He did everything with Sora. It made Axel feel slightly uncomfortable that someone who looked not even 17 and was a single parent. Plus, he hated kids anyway, why would he want to be friends with a single father?  
No. Absolutely not.

Axel had several little brats to deal with at home, and still be able to go to school, AND go to work.

He didn't need to hang out with another one.

* * *

Olette absentmindedly ran her fingers through Hayner's unruly mane of gravity defying hair as she watched Troy for the seventh time on TV. Roxas had put Sora to bed, so they could actually watch normal shows. Roxas was sitting beside his brother who was sprawled out on the floor complaining at Leon for having his feet in his face.

"So who was the freak Roxas?" Hayner murmured.

"He wasn't a freak, and he works at the Publix I do grocery shopping at."

Olette grimaced, "You just randomly said he could come over for dinner?" she shook her head. Roxas was so gullible.

Roxas shrugged, "He asked for my number. And have you seen him, he's like a toothpick; needs to fattened up."

Hayner sat up from his position; eyes wide. "He looked like a freak! He had like tear drops under his eyes! That means you've killed someone Roxas!"

Roxas shrugged, "They were upside down."

"That probably means he pulled them inside out."

"Ugh! Can we not talk about blood please?" Pence asked-slightly green. Roxas nodded. "Yes, let's not."

Hayner shook his head. "You're missing the point; he's a freak and you didn't even know him. You're irresponsible."

Olette snorted, "Yeah, okay. Roxas may be gullible, but he's definitely not irresponsible."

"Once again! Missing the point."

"Then just prove it darn it!"

"You just don't give your phone number out, and second, you just don't INVITE them over. He could've chopped us up, AND NOONE WOULD KNOW."

"They'd hear us scream."Pence pointed out.

Hayner face palmed and resumed his position with his head in Olette's lap.

Cloud rolled his eyes and looked over at Roxas-shoving a foot out of his face. "You guys are so stupid. You should atleast be able to tell when Roxas likes someone."

Immediately the younger brother lowered his eyes and crawled into himself-trying to disappear. Cloud smirked. "Amirite?"

"…He's cute." Roxas admitted-not one to lie. Finally he brought up his cherry red face and murmured, "And I know I didn't exactly look appealing with a screaming kid off my hip. I thought when he asked for my number that y'know, he didn't care. But I didn't think he'd come after that text..."

"Why not?" Leon asked now trying to free his foot from Cloud's grasp.

"I regretted sending it; I thought it made me sound like creeper." Cloud laughed.

"Well you fucked your chance. You spend the entire night in the kitchen trying to act busy doing nothing." Leon grinned. Roxas became redder-then shook his head.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I'll play it cool. But he left with this look like 'I'm never coming back' so I think it was a onetime thing y'know."

Cloud smiled apologetically and Olette sat staring blankly at him.

"Sorry Rox. You definitely need to learn to play it cool. You get so nervous over the stupidest shit."

Roxas leaned against the couch and shoved a foot in Cloud's face.

"Yeah. Being bi is a bitch sometimes. I talk with girls great, but with guys I flip a shit."

Olette rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah you do." Cloud said in response- now watching Brad Pitt-Achilles stab some guy in the face.

Roxas leaned back and thought about his schedule for the next day. Go to class, apply for a job, go to class, eat and apply for a job, and pick Sora up. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Hey I'm gonna turn in early tonight. I'm not feeling well." He rose to his feet and said his good nights to all before kicking Cloud in the face and running to his room before Cloud could rise to attack him.

* * *

"Fucking Reno. Always stealing the damn key." Axel muttered as he searched for the key underneath the welcome mat. His brother was always taking it. Asshat. He had to resort to banging loudly on it.

"Hey you little fuckers! Let me in!" the latch unlock and his younger brother was grinning at him. Almost everything about both of them was matching except for their height; Axel rose almost two inches over his little brother. And Axel was not as annoying as Reno was.

"You missed a good dinner Ax." He stated. God he was such a dumbass.

"I had mozzarella. Good times." Axel shoved through and went to deposit his jacket on the floor.

"You went over to Dem's?"

"No, some weird single Dad kid I met today. We met at Publix."

"OOooooh." Reno settled himself at the kitchen table. "You didn't dig him?"  
"He's obsessed with his little brother. Like his only like 18 and he's watching this little brat. His friends are assholes and he didn't even talk to me for almost the entire night. He spent it in the kitchen playing chef making fucking baked mozzarella sticks."

"Maybe he wanted them to be perfect." Reno quipped. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Uh no. As soon as I ate I high tailed out of there. Never going back."

Reno didn't seem to be paying attention-completely normal for him. After several minutes Reno asked. "Is he cute."

"He's a freaka-"

"Is. He. Cute?" Reno stared at him with a look of seriousness.

"Yeah. He's short and blonde and blue eyed. That Arian look y'know."

"Oooh. Give me his number."

Axel stared at Reno. He had to fucking with him.

"No." Axel said simply rising to full height.

"Why not? You don't like him so what does it matter?"

"Because. It's mine."

Reno laughed, "You can't be fucking serious Axe."

"I am. Its mine and you can't have it." Axel pulled his phone from his pocket and waved it. Reno frowned.

"I can't believe you! That's so retarded!

Axel grinned and backed away to the hallway, Reno following with a whining voice.

"C'moooooon Axeeeeeellll!"

"No!" Axel pulled down the string and climbed up the latter; retracting it before Reno could follow.

"Axel that is totally unfair!"

"Too bad!" Axel replied locking the latch and grinning to himself.

* * *

**A/N-Axels all like "OMIGOD KIDS!!!"**

**Yet he acts like one. Fo serious. **

**Reviews are nice yes? **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long!**

OOOO

Roxas was excited for Friday night; it would be the first night in about a year that didn't involve tucking and a bedtime story. He had gotten Cloud to agree to spend the night with Sora as a type of treat for the child, and changing it up now and then was good for kids right?

For the first time in a few months, Roxas actually felt like a young adult; wild and crazy and ready to flaunt whatever he had. Roxas had been in a splendid mood all day; breezing through his classes and smiling to himself. He didn't even let Sora's tantrum in the middle of Target faze him; he just waited until Sora got tired of it and patted himself down. Roxas even continued his euphoric attitude in the shower-cleaning himself of the day's grime and dirt. After towel drying his hair he blew it dry and styled it with the rarely touched tube of hair gel that he had in his bathroom. He went into his room and began to attempt putting his earrings through his already partially closed pierced eyes.

After a few quiet cuss words later and finally victory he went into his drawers; searching for his going out clothes that he only wore on special occasions such as tonight.

Sora had sulked all day; seemingly knowing what the evening held. He hated being away from Roxas longer than a few hours and normally by the end of day care he was crawling the walls in anticipation of Roxas' arrival. Roxas had told him in the car that he would spend the night with Cloud because Roxas was going out but that was now a vague memory. He waddled in; Pooh Bear in a vice grip in his left arm, and sucking worriedly on his left thumb. Roxas was in his plush blue robe digging through the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"Where Woxas going?" he inquired; Roxas looked over at him for moment and then continued digging-taking several moments to answer Sora.

"I'm going out with Hayner and Ollie to do some adult things." Roxas wasn't sure he liked how that rolled off his tongue; it sounded dirty for some reason. Adult things? Sounded like a porno.

Sora placed his thumb in his mouth again and walked over to his tiny bed by the closet door and threw Pooh Bear beside his pillow; Pooh Bear's left beady eye was stretched from its socket and protruded slightly in a manner that Sora didn't care about. He then went to stand beside Roxas and watch him intently; on the side of the drawer were a pair of black and white checker board jeans accompanied by a white wife beater and black jacket.

"Woxas." Sora stated and waited for Roxas to look over at him in anticipation of a question.

"Can..Can Cloud go with Hay…Hayn"

"Hayner…" Roxas nodded for him to continue.

"And Olwie and you stay here?" Sora asked shyly. Roxas smiled, and reached over to card his fingers through thick brown hair.

"I'm sorry Sora, but it makes me happy to spend time with Hayner and Ollie."

Sora nodded intently, "Can I come with Woxas then?"

Roxas shook his head-frowning. "I am staying up all night. If you stay up all night you'll turn into a pumpkin."

Sora imagined an orange oval that at daycare showed them at "Halloween" time. "I don't care Woxas!" he cried.

Roxas looked sad suddenly, "But I'll be sad if you turn into a pumpkin. So you go to bed when Cloud tucks you in and when you wake up, you can tell me all sorts of things you did! Okay?" Roxas felt horrible for leaving like this. He knew it would eat Sora up, and the last thing he wanted was Sora to think he didn't want to be around him. Quite the opposite, but it was just that…

Roxas was eighteen, a boy, and in college with a kid; he needed to get laid and just go nuts atleast once a year. Besides, he wasn't getting shit faced like Hayner planned to.

He watched Sora nod vigorously and begin sucking on his thumb anxiously again. Roxas was satisfied with his outfit and decided to get dressed.

Roxas normally dressed in whatever he had that was clean, and that normally was a lot of hand me downs from Cloud and Leon. Leon was an art major and gave Roxas all his old jeans-covered in paint. Roxas normally didn't mind; free shit was free shit, you can't argue. The only problem was that he was thin, most of the clothes were baggy and he sometimes safety-pinned his pants to his shirt so they wouldn't fall.

Roxas had a few expensive things. He loved anything black and white, and if it was checkered, it was ten times better. His trademark wrist band was worn with everything; no matter the outfit. But tonight, it would match.

Roxas stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and made sure nothing was too noticeably wrinkly. His pants sagged perfectly and his shirt was simplistic enough to allow all the attention on his lower half. Perfect. He fiddled with his hair a little more; making sure it stuck up correctly. Afterwards he went out into the living room to see the couch pushed up against the far wall and canvas and paints spread out across the newspaper covered tile. Leon was leaning over a wet canvas carefully outlining a painting of a red cardinal. Roxas watched him for moment before walking into kitchen to take an aspirin before going to pick up Ollie and Hayner. He mixed the powdered substance with a small part of water and watched Leon painstakingly add the fine details of his painting.

"I still don't see why you don't just buy an easel." Roxas mused aloud as he watched the brunette's romp sway a little as he moved to another side of the painting to paint another detail-not that Roxas was complaining.

"Because that would cost money, and second; I like being alittle more intimate with my paintings. I can see details easier this way."

"Say that to your back in ten years." Roxas replied finishing off the rest of the aspirin/water concoction. Leon peered over his shoulder and glared. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah I do, I just wanted to say bye to Sora before I left." Roxas looked around for a moment, "Where is he anyway?"

Leon motioned towards Cloud's bedroom, "I barricaded them in so my I could work in peace." Roxas stared at him for a moment before laughing when he realized that the couch had been pushed up against the opening to Cloud's bedroom. Cloud poked his head out and scowled.

"Asshole."

"I put the xbox and wii in there. Just give me another hour to work and then I'll move the couch." Leon murmured and continued working.

"I could just move it." Cloud threatened.

"You won't. Just give Leon alittle time. Now give me Sora so I can say bye."

"No Woxas don't go!" he could see brunette spikes peeking up from behind the couch. Roxas felt his heartstrings pull as he saw Sora begin hopping with fat arms in the air. He sat on his knees on the couch cushions and leaned over to pick up Sora who looked completely defeated. Roxas ruffled his hair and held Sora close as he promised over and over that he would be there when Sora awoke in the morning. After a short break down on Sora's part Roxas settled him into his older brother's arms and went to the door, and after saying his final goodbyes (and feeling like he was never coming back) left for his Volkswagen. Taking a final deep breath and reminding himself he wasn't leaving forever, he started the engine and started to his first stop of the night.

Almost as soon as Roxas pulled up to Hayner's place the door to the Tunkile residence's front door swung open and the chocolate eyed blonde was racing towards Roxas' Golf. Both Roxas in the front and Ollie in the back started laughing hysterically as they watched race out of the front door with a rolling pin in her hand yelling various obscenities at her only son.

"Suck it! Old woman!" Hayner screeched when his hand made contact with shotgun seat's door. He danced alittle and hopped into the front cab.

Roxas began choking on his laughter when Hayner turned to both him and Ollie and yelled at them for laughing.

It never failed, Hayner and his mother were always arguing about something, whether it was about school or simply Hayner's mouth. Hayner then yelled at Roxas to floor it when to his horror was running towards the car. Roxas-still dying of laughter-pulled away just as the rolling pin almost made contact with his window.

Oh shit.

XXXX

Astrid-as the youngest of the family- had learned many things in her young life of four years, and being the only girl of four older brothers. She had learned that Reno owed a lot of money to the swear jar and left late in the night over to come through the front door again a day or so later. Her eldest brother-Axel- also owed a lot of money to the swear jar and only emerged to eat and leave; which confused her. Axel never talked to her or said more than a few words before telling her to ask mom or Reno; who in turn told her to ask Axel.

Astrid peeked into the bathroom and watched her eldest brother intently. He was in a single towel located around his mid-drift and at the moment was expertly teasing his hair up into thick protruding spikes that Astrid always aspired to do with her hair when she was older. There was a small radio perched carelessly on the sink plugged into the wall playing various songs. Occasionally Axel would sing along but would soon stop himself and cuss under his breath.

Astrid looked like Axel mostly, but in a feminine way. Axel took after their Mother. With wide hips and a long torso, long arms and fingers. Axel was just long! There was no other way for Astrid to describe her older brother.

"Axel…" Astrid called softly from the doorway; green eyes looked down at her. "Hey kiddo." He replied-still working intently on his hair. Feeling encouraged, Astrid walked into the bathroom-ignoring the moist air- and settled upon the closed toilet seat. Axel watched her for a bit before concentrating on his thick mane again. Astrid smiled; she was used to being griped at about being too close or too annoying by her other brothers, but Axel seemed in a calmer mood. Maybe it was because Ma had gone to take Alek, Andreas, and Erik to their little league game for the night, and Ma and Axel didn't get along. Astrid was staying home with Reno because Axel was going somewhere for the night. Astrid plucked at the toilet seat cover for a bit before asking "Are you going out with Demyx?"

Axel blinked and fussed at his hair little more before turned to lean beside his little sister. "I'm going to go dance." Astrid stared at him for alittle bit before smiling. "I'll come too Axel! We can dance to together!" Excitedly she hopped off the seat and towards her room for her Hannah Montana CDs. Axel smiled and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Astrid-as much of a little pain she was- was a cute little girl. "Sorry kiddo. But this is more of an adult thing."

Astrid turned and placed her hands akimbo and scowled. "Mama says adults don't live with their mommies and daddies!" she explained matter-of-factly. Axel rolled his eyes-living at home was cheaper than paying for an apartment and school. Fuck mom.

"Well this is more of a teenager thing then. But I can dance with you before I get picked up. What do you got?" Axel was feeling generous with his time considering Demyx was late to everything and would most likely be late picking him up. Astrid ran off again leaving Axel to find a pair of pants and a shirt.

Axel felt good enough that night to wear something that would actually look good together than just throwing on whatever smelled okay. He decided on a pair of onyx stone washed jeans and his Org XII leather jacket (because they were beast) and several sex bracelets. He did a once over of his face for any blemishes and went to find Astrid.

Astrid was in her room dancing along with a Taylor Swift CD on her Hello Kitty stereo and radio. Astrid paused for moment to beckon her oldest brother over smiling happily as she did so.

"C'mon!" she grabbed his large hands into small ones and began jumping as she had at Taylor Swift's concert.

Axel jumped as well, but at a lesser degree fearing he may step on one of her tiny bare feet and break something. He remembered this chick's voice-he and Reno had taken her to the concert. Tyler? Taylor something… Finally deciding to fuck it, Axel picked up his sister and placed her to sit on his shoulders. Astrid covered his eyes leaving him blind.

"What foot Astrid?" he called out laughing along with her giggles.

"Left!" he stuck out a left foot.

"No! That's not left!"

"Yes it is!"

Axel stuck up his right foot-dangling it. "Now left hand!'

He stuck out his left hand only to told that was incorrect again and replaced it with his right hand.

Astrid expertly controlled her eldest brother's movements by her post on his warm shoulders. This was fun! She wished Axel would play with her like this more often. She was always home with Mom because she wasn't strong enough to play with Erik or Andreas. Playing like this with Axel was fun. She wished she could have her big brother like this more often.

A knock came from the door before it creaked open.

"Axel… Um… It's time to go." An awkward timid voice said from the doorway. Axel reached up and ripped Astrid's tiny palms from his eyes and stared at his best friend at the door who smiling lopsidedly.

Fuuuck.. Axel removed the mass of clinging limbs from his shoulders and grinned widely in embarrassment. Astrid squirmed as he put her down and looked at him with a confused look.

"Axel?" she asked timidly before tugging lightly on his denim thigh. Suddenly Axel looked so much taller; looking down at her like that. Astrid recoiled slightly and met his gaze with her own.

"Gotta go sis. See you tomorrow." He patted her head before walking to the door.

Alarmed, Astrid hurried behind. "Tomorrow? You won't be home to say good night?" she asked in panic. Axel turned around-hands behind his head as he kept walking; leaning on Demyx.

"I'll be home after you go to bed. Have fun and fuck with Reno okay?" Axel grinned. Astrid shook her tiny head in disapproval. "No! Reno isn't home yet!"

Axel paused for a moment. "He isn't? He was supposed to be home at four. I thought he was just sleeping."

"No he didn't come home!"

Demyx was already ushering him out the front door ad Axel could see Reno's car pulling up to the driveway. He waved at the car and then at Astrid before running towards Demyx's old sedan.

"Axel!" Astrid called from the door frantically.

"He's right there! Jesus Christ Astrid!" Axel called back in annoyance.

"The fuck were you doin man?" Demyx laughed as he unlocked it manually.

"Playing with my kid-sis dumbass." Axel spat sitting in the seat before waving at a texting Zexion in the back of the car.

Demyx leaned over the seat as he backed up out of the driveway and out of the cul-de-sac. Axel poked him in the stomach causing him to squeak and swerve the car. Zexion continued texting.

"Hey Zex." Axel said awkwardly turning around in his shotgun seat to look at the dark haired man. Zexion looked up at him for a moment before looking back down to his phone. "Hi."

Demyx's step-brother was weird- in the scene emo way. He never talked and Demyx-because he still lived at home had to drag him out everywhere when their parents wanted to have a naked tumble. The only words Axel had ever heard Zexion say were "Hi." And "Fuck off."

After getting the salutations out of the way Axel sat back in his seat in ease. "Where are you taking us Dem?"

"The Fat Mary."

Axel stretched. Fat Mary was a rock club and that meant there was a band Demyx wanted to hear. He didn't understand why Demyx didn't join a band. He played guitar or whatever that thing he lugged everywhere was called.

"Who's playing?"

"My MotherFucking Wedding."

Axel snorted. Shitty ass little band. What was with Demyx and little bands? Demyx smiled warmly and turned the exit.

As much as Axel hated this band; he wasn't there for the music. But the dance and the smell.

XXXX

The sex smell.

The smell engulfed him and he felt himself give into the crowd. They were all over him. Drunken and knowing hands grabbing and pulling. They kept him up. Up and up. He was fucking flying. That was the best fucking bloody mary ever. Though he wondered how it had turned from tomato red to grass green. Hmm, whatever.

"Hey babe you wanna find a spot?" a loud whisper spat in his ear.

"Gotta spot here." he slurred rocking against whatever hot piece of ass was against him. She could've been a whale; it didn't matter. It was just so good. God Damn.

"Lets find a better one." she purred.

"Yeah. This one fucking sucks."

And there was a laugh and a tug in his pants.

Oh, shit.

Suddenly everything was spinning, it was fast and slow at the same time. The Earth had stopped just for him and was saying "Hi." he could see it. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having sex. It was so fucking beautiful. Whites with blacks, and women with women. He was on grass. It was so fucking soft.

And like a book it was slammed shut and his closed. Head throbbing.

That was the fucking worst bloody mary ever.

DZDZ

Demyx actually did enjoy this band. They sang from the heart. He could tell by the way they held their instrument that they enjoyed making music. Now if they could only, y'know, make their own songs instead of making shitty covers of good songs.

He sipped casually on his cranberry water as he watched the band and Zexion in the corner of his eye. Zexion-as usual- was tinkering away with his phone. He seemed to be reading something by the way he tilted his head. His brows would furrow and then an idea would occur and he'd begin quickly typing.

Demyx's mother and Zexion's father met at work and unfortunately hit it off. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Zexion wasn't such a douche. He never talked and used Grandpa vocabulary. Who the fuck says "Queer" for "odd" anymore. Uh, that was for Demyx's cousin. He was "queer". "Queer" in the fucking gay ass way.

But hey, Demyx could honestly not talk. He'd jacked off a few to some playgirls and playboys. It was no big deal. As long as he didn't act on it. If he did, he would be fucked. His mom already thought he was Satan in disguise because he owned a Marilyn Manson CD.

Uuuuugh, but Zexion was so boooooriiiiiing. All he did was talk and text with his nerd friends. Mom and Step Dad wanted them to get to know each other better so they made him drag Zexion everywhere. Both of them had told the 'rents that they didn't like each other. All Zexion wanted to do was play WOW and COD in his room by himself. All Demyx wanted to was get laid and listen to some fucking good music.

"Pretty handsome awkward!" Demyx murmured under his breath as he watched a blonde and a redhead dance together. It was friend dancing, and Demyx wouldn't mind getting to know the redhead alittle better. As he prepared himself for the pounce, both stopped dancing and their attention was averted to a massive opening in the crowd.

"Hey man you okay?"

"He just passed out!"

"Give him some air!"

The crowd parted larger and a flash of red head was apparent in between the legs of curious bystanders.

"Shit Axel!" Demyx hopped out of his seat and into the crowd.

OOOO

"Hey Rox lets beat it." Hayner jabbed a thumb towards the exit. Roxas could barely hear him over the crude cover of Pretty Handsome Awkward. This new band sucked.

Roxas nodded in agreement. His head was whirling with color and he felt lightheaded from being squashed between gyrating dancing bodies for so long. It had been a few hours and he was about done with the club scene. It had been fun, but he wouldn't miss it for another year. He smiled to himself, it was yet another indicator of how old he was mentally. At one in the morning, all Roxas could think about was Sora.

Grabbing the back of Hayner's shirt, Roxas followed him to the exit. From the bloodshot look of Hayner's eyes he wasn't in any position to do much of anything except pass out, and Roxas still had to look for Ollie- who had disappeared a while ago. Hopefully she hadn't gone too far.

"Wait here." Roxas commanded as he dove back into to look for his brunette friend.

"Hey man give him some air!"

"Axel get up!" a panicked voice cried repeatedly.

Axel? That name struck a bell. Roxas felt his face become even hotter as he remember the cute bag-boy he invited over, but only managed to creep out. Curious, Roxas went to the circle and began pushing past people to peer down at a passed out red head. His bag-boy Axel. Talk about a small world.

God he hated that song.

A sandy haired blonde was leaning over Axel flicking water on his face as a dark haired man was pinching his cheeks in an attempt to awaken the sleeping form.

"C'mon Axel quit playing!"

Roxas knelt beside the sandy haired kid and placed a pair of fingers to the red head's neck. A pulse was strongly prominent and Roxas knew there wasn't a real issue. If anything he just needed a place to sleep it off and throw up in the morning.

"He's okay." He announced the crowd. "Don't call the cops." Worried faces turned into relieved ones as people began to return to their recreational duties.

The sandy haired blonde looked at Roxas and asked anxiously. "Are you sure kid?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He just needs to crash and someone to watch him."

The dark haired man scratched the back of his head in anxiousness. He knew if they returned Axel in this state they most likely wouldn't get him back again. They wouldn't be able to explain what happened considering Demyx was supposed to be taking Zexion to see Freddy Krueger and then dinner. Axel and The Fat Mary didn't come into the equation at all. Or his 'rents weren't supposed to know.

"He can stay at my house." Roxas offered as symptom to his diarrhea of the mouth. Demyx grinned. "Seriously? That'd be so cool!"

"Sure…" Roxas said awkwardly, mulling over how he would explain it to Cloud and where exactly he would place Axel. But atleast he got Axel in his house again. And Axel was cute-even passed out. Roxas shook his head. He was way too creepy for his own good. He knew he had to handle this in a mature manner. Axel was just staying over for the night and probably alittle in the morning to heave.

The dirty blonde lunged over and gripped his shoulder. "Demyx, man."

"Uh, Roxas."

"Roxas? Fucking kick ass name."

"Th-thanks."

OOOO

When Roxas returned to his car with Axel being dragged along by Demyx, the look on Ollie's and Hayner's face could only be described as confused and pissed.

"The fuck?" Hayner started.

"Shut up." Roxas offered.

Instead Ollie finished for him. "Roxas-"

"Look he's just crashing at my place. He's had too much." Roxas explained unlocking the car."

"Whatever."

"Hayner get in the back."

"What?"

"Get in the back."

Grumbling, Hayber stomped to the back of the car and clambered in beside Ollie.

Axel was seated-laid on the front seat tenderly by Demyx. Who still felt guilty but more happy for saving his own ass.

"Hey kid, thanks again. Axel was wrong about you." Demyx grinned before shutting the door.

Wrong about what?"

Roxas sighed and pulled out and onto his first stop.

OOOO

"Roxas. Why?" Cloud asked sleepily as he watched Roxas lovingly place a blanket over Axel on the couch. The side table was equipped with a box of aspirin, a pair of sunglasses, and a glass of water for the morning. Roxas had even brought the trash can from the bathroom for any incident during the night.

"He needed a place." Roxas explained.

"And that was here? Dosen't he like live somewhere?"

"Well he was just passed out on the floor. No one claimed him, so I did. They would've just called the cops! I don't want him to get in trouble!"

"You're over exaggerating." Cloud murmured.

"So?"

The older blonde finally sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Just get some sleep. Playing nurse is over.

Roxas glared."...F-U-C-K you."

"Whatever. Goodnight."

"Wait, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"How was Sora?"

OOOO

**This was fun to write! Sorry if its alittle rushed! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**~S.P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its alittle short!**

XOXOXOXOX

Axel was awake before he could open his eyes, and the first thing he could smell was bacon. After his sense of smell came back he could make out of the sound of someone talking quietly on the phone. The voice sounded extremely tired and kept getting cut off by the person on the other line.

The combination of both was incredibly nauseating.

The next sound was the pitter patter of feet across linoleum; coming closer and closer in his direction before being muffled by carpeting. Finally he could feel soft puffs of air on his skin that he could only compare with his sister Astrid's tiny exhales. The puffs of air smelled suspiciously like oranges and finally Axel's eyes decided to open only to be greeted by extremely large blue orbs oogling down at him.

"Holy-"Axel jumped and sat up. Long legs were pulled up against his chest as he glared down at the blue orbs that turned out to be eyes that belonged to a tiny face that he recognized as…Sora.

Suddenly some asshole metaphorically cracked him upside the head with a baseball bat and a pulsating pain made its way through his sinuses and into his forehead. The light suddenly stung something awful and he covered his face; groaning.

"Hi!" Sora whispered. He was in footed blue pajamas that were covered in Donald Duck and Goofy faces and was clutching his extremely abused Pooh Bear.

"Hi…"Axel groaned loudly as he guarded his pulsing head.

"Shh!" Sora covered his mouth with a hand before whispering. "Woxas is on the phone with Mommy!"

Mommy? Sora's mother? Ugh, it even hurt to think. His neurons were screaming and stabbing each other in a rage and Axel suddenly really needed to heave.

"Sora…" Axel groaned; his mouth watering in warning.

Sora jumped. "Huh?"

"Sora… Get me a… A bucket…"

Suddenly a trashcan lined with a plastic grocery bag was thrust into his side and a low voice commanded him to lift his head back.

Groaning Axel complied and the pink of his eyelids suddenly turned dark as a pair of plastic sunglasses was thrust onto his face.

The threat of death by light was no longer there but the headache was, but his masochistic want of ripping his eyes out was gone.

"Still need to throw up?" the low voice asked; annoyance apparent.

"Not as much. Thanks." Axel lifted his head and opened his eyes to another tined pair of blue eyes; but muchtaller and blonde.

"Who…"

The Aryan rolled his eyes and picked up Sora. "Cloud. Roxas' brother. Owner of this lovely flat you've decided to pass out at."

Axel blinked several times and heard Sora once again shush them and explain that 'Woxas' was on the phone. He surveyed the area and came to an agreement that yes, he was in the apartment that the weird kid lived in with several other weird people and came to Publix where he worked and bought five million things. And had a kid that redhead still couldn't decide if it was the blonde's or not.

"Look, you can stay. Just be quiet; Roxas is getting an earful from our lovely mother and her husband." Cloud explained before taking Sora out of eye view and probably ear shot and left Axel to his own devices of contemplating if he needed to heave or not.

That tenor voice came in again, talking low and sounding tired. The redhead turned and leaned over the couch to catch sight of Roxas' body leaning halfway out of the kitchen in pajama pants and an old t-shirt that was too big. A yellow cord attached to an equally yellow phone was being twirled around his fingers nervously as he waited for the person on the other line to finish.

"Mom he's-" Roxas held the phone away from his ear as screaming became apparent. Sighing he looked over at the couch and smiled at Axel.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Not good, just morning." Axel muttered before Roxas shushed him and lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Sora's doing fine. Thanks for asking… Yes, I can tell you what I spend money on…. Well, you rented the house out while you were- Mom, I don't- School… So I shouldn't go to school?" Roxas' smooth blonde eyebrows furrowed downwards and he scowled. Whatever the other person said was not ideal.

"I'm not martyring- You don't-…. I don't even- Cloud and Leon's rent is-….Uh-huh….No! No!" Roxas lifted a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mom… Mom just let me talk!" he sighed again.

By this time Axel had enough of listening to Roxas getting nowhere and managed to stumble over towards the blonde.

"Give me the phone." Axel instructed; his head pulsing in pain. He felt slightly stupid and nosey for getting involved with someone else's problems. But his head hurt, he wanted to heave, and Roxas was getting absolutely no where in his one sided argument and Axel just wanted silence. Even if it wasn't h is flat technically.

Roxas stared at him for several seconds before abruptly shaking his head no and causing Axel to pry the phone from his fingers.

"You fucking feed at your little dirt bag friends on the money I give you. That doesn't go to anyone but Sora! Food, clothes, daycare! If you didn't spend it on yourself I wouldn't have to give you as much and do without! You're a fucking adult Roxas! God damn i-"

"This isn't Roxas." Axel stated loudly over the woman's rant.

"What? Give the phone to Roxas!"

"No." Axel replied, holding the receiver ways from his ear because of the level of the shrieks. Each screech of this woman's voice was like a steak knife in his temple.

"What? Who is this? Is this Leon?"

"No, this is Axel. Like the guitar player." He replied plainly. Roxas was busying himself with putting his face in his hands and groaning in disapproval.

"Are you one of my son's little moocher friends?"

"No; this is his boyfriend." Roxas face shot up at that and he made a grab for the phone. Axel easily held the blonde back and wondered why he didn't reach for the dial tone.

"His what? Boyfriend?"

"Yes, and we're kinda tired. After Sora went to bed we had all sorts of crazy sex and Roxas needs his sleep. So can you like, like paint your toe nails or something? I don't know what old people do in their spare time."

"This is his mother! Don't talk to me like tha-"

"You talk to him like that."

"You will NOT talk to me like that! Give Roxas the phone."

"He's too busy sucking my-"

Suddenly the line went dead and Axel grinned as he stared at a glaring Roxas who was pressing down the receiver.

"You… You…Are a… A jerk. " Roxas stated after suppressing a severe urge to cuss out the cocky red head.

"Hey, atleast I got the guts to hang up. When my mom starts that high and mighty shit, I tell her to fuck off and I leave. You got it even easier, you can just hang up. So do it." Axel placed the phone back on the hook and made his way back over to the couch. Something told him a nice nap was just what he needed.

"I offer you my couch, and sunglasses and aspirin… You just got me in a knee deep of shi- trouble."

"Are you going to call her back?"

"I'll have to, but not right now."

"Exactly. Don't let that bitch talk to you like you're something worthless. That was seriously your mom?"

"Yeah. She wasn't always like that."

"Find that hard to believe." Axel settled into the niche of the couch and closed his eyes; willing the headache away. "But, seriously. Thanks for the place. I have no idea what happened last night."

"Too much to drink?"

"Here's the thing: I never get drunk. And I only had one drink. A bloody Mary."

"Strong bloody mary."

"Hell yeah." Axel murmured as he felt sleep wipe over his eyes. Sighing he settled off and vaguely remembered a blanket being placed on his legs.

"You got til eleven." Roxas murmured in his ear before leaving the red head to sleep off his nausea and headache.

Like that would really work.

OOOOOO

Sora was extremely content with himself. He had woken up earlier than normal by the sounds of Roxas undressing and crawling into bed. Afterwards he had crawled out of his own tiny space and into bed with his brother.

In the morning Roxas made pancakes and eggs and bacon. While Sora was not allowed to eat bacon he was content with the half of pancake he got with a smiley face drawn out in whipped cream. It was when he went to watch cartoons he noticed the redhead sleeping on the couch. The couch was where Sora sat to watch cartoons and this person was blocking the couch with his body.

Sora couldn't go to Roxas for his dilemma. Roxas was on the phone with Mommy talking very loudly. Roxas had told him to be very quiet while he was on the phone so that was out. Leon had gone to work and Cloud was in the shower.

Well atleast this person looked nice. He looked somewhat like the Clown on TV that sold ice-cream. Ice cream was nice; very nice.

The sudden awakening of said clown was very surprising, and Sora suddenly found himself very intimidated and he clutched Pooh tighter.

"Hi!" he said bravely to the clown. Hoping said clown would smile at him and somehow procure ice cream out of some hidden crevice.

How nice would that be? He would surely give it to Sora. That would be nice.

Once again, this clown surprised him. For it simply groaned loudly.

Sora chided it like Roxas had him before Cloud came in and swept him away and into his room and watch cartoons and color.

Finally tiring of Tigger and several other characters Sora stood himself up and asked Cloud where Roxas was; only to find that Cloud wasn't there.

Curious; Sora made his way into the hall. From the corner his could see Roxas arguing with the clown in the kitchen before leaving. There was some rustling and suddenly silences except for Roxas' bare footed foot falls crushing into carpet and coming down the hallway.

"Hi Sora." Roxas whispered.

"Still with Mommy?"

Roxas' eyes clouded for moment before blinking and smiling. "No, but my friend Axel is asleep so we have to be quiet still."

"Oh! Who Axel?" Sora asked bewildered.

"You saw him."

"Cwown?"

"Clown? Where's clown?" Roxas asked leaning down and looking intrigued.

"Cwown on couch."

Roxas had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh. Oh that wasn't a clown. That's Axel."

"No cwown?" Sora asked confusedly. The man had hair like clown and dots on his face like one.

"No, Axel." Roxas said with a wide smile. He was trying incredibly hard not to laugh at Sora's sorting of people.

"Oh…" the brunette's eyebrows furrowed and Roxas picked him up and carried him back into Cloud's room to watch TV. The older blonde was currently settled on his bed and scooted over some to make room for Sora.

XXXXXXXXX

After throwing up for the second time that morning Axel had enough of feeling like a weirdo in someone else's home and deemed his stomach empty enough to head home and flop there; where he would be much more comfortable. His head was still wracked with pain but the sunglasses he had been supplied were helpful enough. His only dilemma now was getting a ride because there was no way he was walking home with a hangover this bad.

After twenty minutes of contemplation and writhing in pain Axel dragged himself up and lumbered down the hallway and into an open doorway but not before stumbling over something and falling flat on his face.

There was a squeaky giggle and he groaned as his nose scraped against the coarse carpeting; the impact of head to floor ratio reiterated how awful his head felt and he groaned.

"Axel? You okay?" Roxas' worried tenor came overhead. Axel attempted to shake his head no but the carpeting did not help and he settled simply for groaning again.

A soft pair of hands grabbed his upper arm and pulled up gently. Axel came to his senses and gathered himself up and stood wobbly.

"Can-can you drive me home?" he asked blearily.

"Sure. Where do you live?"

"South 8th"

"That's not too far. But should you really be alone like this?"

"Look; I'm tired and just need a ride home to my own couch. No offense but I really don't like staying in a stranger's house like this. Barfing and sleeping. It's uncomfortable." Axel said rubbing his temple.

"We know each other…" Roxas offered meekly looking slightly hurt as being referred to as a stranger.

"Not really. I really just want go home. Can you drive me please?"

Roxas looked down before shaking his head and turning around and grabbing up his younger brother. "Sure."

XOXOXOXO

Suddenly the air was incredibly tense and Axel felt extremely uncomfortable asking for this ride home. It did not help that Axel could easily see Sora's oogling eyes from the mirror and Roxas wasn't talking at all. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call the person who had given you a place to crash and sunglasses for your awful as hell hangover a "Stranger". People who did that were normally good friends and Roxas was so cool that he would do it for someone he met only once.

Suddenly Axel felt like a total dick. Even if this kid was weird he didn't deserve to be treated like burnt lasagna; which was how Axel had treated him, but it didn't look like he would get any room to apologize at that moment… Not that Axel really needed to. After all, he was just being honest; something he was incredibly good at.

When the car finally pulled up to his house, he saw Alek playing in the yard with Astrid; more or less torturing his sister.

Roxas unlocked the door and looked forward without any farewells or even a middle finger. Axel turned behind his seat and waved at Sora who eagerly waved back before pulling himself out of the car.

As soon as he clambered out and closed the door, it was locked and Axel could hear tires squeak as they churned for traction and sped away down the road. Leaving him feeling even more uncomfortable with his synonymous feeling of male genitalia.

Alek approached him and scowled deeply. Axel rolled his eyes and walked past the teen.

"Where the hell were you? Ma was really worried!"

"I was out." Was the usual response when he came home late and that was the response now.

"Out where? You didn't even call to tell where the hell you were and she almost had a heart attack." The teenager that still played Harvest Moon when no one was home was now being his personal Jiminy Cricket? Uh, no.

As Axel approached the screen door, he turned around and leaned to eye level with his brother; glaring intensely through black sunglasses.

"Look; I've had a really shitty morning and I don't need your shrimpy ass reprimanding me; a grown man on my behavior. I don't give a flying fuck about what mom was upset about. Got it?"  
Alek gulped the nodded in intimidation at his brother before backing away and running across the yard to Astrid.

Axel sighed and rubbed his temples before opening the screen door and coming face to face with a very tired, very angry, very red haired woman that he had known as Ma for his childhood.

It would be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On Monday, surprisingly, Axel was allowed to take his Mom's car to work. She wasn't feeling good that day and called in sick. That morning she gave him the keys and said go, and with that Axel left.

Ever since their argument they had spoken very little. Mother was no longer offering meals to him and he had to fend for himself.

Most would assume he would make his own meals, but use of the refrigerator was gone. There was now a chain and combination lock holding it closed to all except the lucky few who knew the pass code. Axel now ate all his meals take out. Supposedly the refrigerator was a privilege and Axel had lost it.

That was where having a job came in conveniently for him. He lived rent free (for now) so it would be easy to save up money for his own place and still go to school. He only had a year left anyway. After that, he was out of here. Ma could do very little to harm him before Dad put his foot down. It was one of the privileges of being a first born son-you were a favorite.

Classes were pretty chill and by the time he was at work he was in a relatively good mood with himself-even with an apron on. Mundane, boring day; just what he needed.

What was not part of his mundane ritual was the fat kid in a bad mood coming in and putting him in a mutually bad mood.

The weird thing was that after the fat kid went and got a basket and filled it merrily with Velveeta and various other cheeses he came to the line and as soon as he saw Axel his entire demeanor changed.

During the entire process of ringing up and paying for said cheese products the fat kid had sat there and glared at the redhead. And only no one else. It was like he was just pissed to see Axel.

After Axel had uncomfortably bagged his cheese the kid snatched it from him and proceeded and mutter under his breath about how much of a douche he was.

"What?" Axel asked in annoyance; why this fat kid didn't like him was beyond him. Had they even met before?  
"What?" the fat kid asked, sizing up Axel in intimidation.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're a dick. Go fuck yourself." And with that final statement, the fat kid began making his way out of the automatic doors in a stomping fashion.

"The hell! I don't even know you!" Axel yelled back much to the dismay of the cashier.

"Pence! The name is Pence. Roxas' friend!" Pence yelled before disappearing behind the automatic doors.

Roxas' friend.

Oh shit. He _was_ a dick.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this was such a dry chapter!**

**~S.P.**


End file.
